Hiccups can say a thousand words
by Fluffy99
Summary: A cute NaruSasu one-shot. Naruto's got the hiccups and uncertain feeling about a certain Uchiha. Sasuke's got a cure and a way. *YAOI YAOI YAOI, if you DON'T like em', I suggest you don't read!*


**How to cure the hiccups. **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto nor do I own Sasuke...aurghhh! DX

**A/N: ** I was flipping through some Google images and I happened to find this cute fan-made photo of Sasuke and Naruto on a windy hill, and Sasuke was kissing a shocked Naruto. I think Sasuke said something like... "Let me cure your hiccups, ne?" KAAAIWAIII! XDDDDD I fell in LOVE LOVE LOVE with it! I just had to write a fanfic about it. Reviews are HIGHLY welcome ;)

**Hiccups?**

_Ah! Sasuke, that BASTARD! _Naruto Uzumaki groaned inwardly. , trudging his way to restroom. That stupid excuse for an Uchicha had won the spar yesterday, leaving multiple bruises all over the blondes body. Now the raven-haired boy had the choice of the next sparring place. But the baka always choose the top of the hills, which is the most visible place in Konoha. That jerk always tried to show off, and now that mostly everyone in the village was going to be watching, it made Naruto nervous.

_What if Sakura-chan will be watching? If Sasuke wins, she'll fall in love with him even more! Then they'll get married, have 7 kids... _Naruto's eyes grew wide. Sakura having Sasuke's kids? For some odd reason it made Naruto a little jealous. Of Sasuke? No...Sakura...Sakura being held in the arms of the Uchiha, Sakura cuddling with Sasuke, making love with Sasuke...

"Ew! What am I THINKING! I would never be jealous of Sasuke! I like Sakura, and I'm going to win her today!" He slipped into his normal garb and fastened his headband. "Look out Sasuke, cause you're going to have your ass handed to you today!" And with that, he headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramen Ichiraku:<strong>

"Ahh! That was great! Thanks Teuchi, I think I'm good for today!" Naruto sighed, patting his full, round tummy. Throwing some cash on the table he walked around Ayame, who carefully proceeded to haul away the many, many empty bowls of ramen.

"I feel GREAT! Nothing can stop me no-_HIC_-w" Naruto froze. "What-_HIC_-the?"

He waited a few moments, but nothing happened. Naruto, with his laid back attitude, brushed it off. "I guess it was nothing, oh well! SASUKE HERE I COME!'' He shouted, running towards his destination.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sat casually under a weeping willow, glancing up at the sky. Smooth winds swept across the branches of the trees, showing the pale, clear, sky scattered with occasional white, puffy clouds. <em>The dobe's late, huh, not surprising though. I'll be waiting for a while, so why not take a nap? <em>And with that, the boy fell asleep.

**Several Minutes Later:**

_'HIC' _ Naruto groaned. These hiccups were getting worse. He tried every method he could; holding his breath, drinking some water from a nearby lake, standing upside down, scaring the living hell out of himself by imagining a naked Hokage-sama. _Yeeshhh! _The thought made Naruto's skin crawl.

Naruto continued his mind babble and countless hiccups, until he caught sight of the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke was curled up against the willow tree adorably, nuzzling the bark. Naruto's face turned a deep dark crimson as he walked further up the steep hill. He heard Sasuke's faint whispers, and as Naruto edged closer, he could clearly hear Sasuke's seductive voice.

"Naruto-kun..." he cooed in his sleep.

_NANI? WHY IS TEME WHISPERING MY NAME...ESPECIALLY LIKE..THAT_? Naruto edged closer to the sleeping boy, so he was looming over him. Sasuke looked so innocent, so peacefully, dreamy even. Naruto shook his head. _Dreamy? What the hell is wrong with me? _ Naruto sighed deeply. Why was this baka having such an effect on him? Even when he was sleeping! Naruto remembered when the iffy feelings had started not but a few weeks ago...

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, dobe. What are you staring at?" Sasuke called from above a tree, peering down at the blonde.<em>

_"Oh, Sasuke. Come here. This is really weird." Naruto called back up to the boy._

_"Hn. Fine." Sasuke leapt down from the tree, landing oh-so gracefully. "What is it?"_

_Naruto didn't even glance back. His attention was at the open grassy fields. _

_"Look, over there." He pointed a finger. Sasuke followed his finger to find two small little figures, but squinting, he could make out the scene. It was a small fox cub, seeming to be pouncing on something that looked like a cat._

_"Ok? It's just a fox hunting its prey, what's so fascinating about that? "_

_Naruto looked at him wearily. "He's not hunting him Sasuke, they're playing."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Look again, look closely."_

_Sasuke sighed but turned his attention back to the little creatures, fascinated by what he saw. The little fox cub was playfully pawing the little black cat. The cat squealed and pounced on the orange cub, both rolling together adorably. Exhausted, they ended up cuddling under a shady tree nuzzling and cuddling one another._

_"Huh. Would you look at that," he whispered to himself._

_"Yeah its crazy, isn't it Sasuke? Why are they getting along so well? Isn't the fox and the cat supposed to be enemies?" Naruto asked._

_Then realization hit Sasuke directly in the forehead. He looked down at the blonde, fascinated. How was he so...so...unique? So fascinating? The boy had an unsustainable amount of energy that never seemed to wither away. His attitude towards life was always positive, no madder how hard his life has been in the past. He has a dream, and he will always will. His features were absolutely adorable. A mess of blonde hair, a nice, well more than nice, tan body. But what took Sasuke over the edge, was his face. Those side face whiskers could send a anime fan girl to heaven and back in an instant. His clear, beautiful blue eyes seemed to always be on the verge of bursting with happiness. _

_Naruto was now facing Sasuke._

"Sasuke..?"_ he asked uncertainly. Sasuke seemed to be lost in a train of thought. Suddenly he quickly regained himself, feeling the radiating heat coming from Naruto. _

_"I guess, sometimes, rarely, opposites attract Naruto. Enemies can friends. Sometimes."_

_Sometimes.._

'_HICCUP!'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke with a start, sitting up. But unfortunately (fortunately?), Naruto was directly over him so he ran smack into Naruto's stomach (which was currently bare, thanks to the wind that lifted his shirt up a bit)<p>

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered. He tried to process his thoughts, but it was really hard, especially when Sasuke's face was pressed on Naruto's bare flesh, his warm...smooth...skin. Sasuke breathed in Naruto's musky, clean smell. His eyes flickered down, and he gasped inwardly. His face was just moments away from Naruto's "happy place."

Stumbling backwards, Sasuke felt his cheeks get hot. Naruto self-consciously pulled his shirt down and glanced bashfully at his toes.

"Uhm, sorry teme." Naruto called out. "I was-_HIC-_gonna try to-_HIC HIC-_mmph.."

Sasuke cut off Naruto by pressing his finger to his lips.

"You have the hiccups, ne?" he asked Naruto.

"Yeah..I-_HIC_-do."

Naruto felt himself stir under the taller boys gaze. He liked the way Sasuke's body was so close..so close he could just..

"Uh, Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto ignored the Uhicha, he ignored everything but the fanfastic heat and smoothness of the other boys skin. He drew aimless designs on Sasuke's stomach.

"Sasuke..I-I need to.._HIC!_" Naruto sighed. These hiccups were really getting on his nerves.

"Dobe, do you want those hiccups gone?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded slightly. "_HIC-_yes."

And then, without hesitation, Sasuke grabbed the blondes chin, crashing his lips on his own. Naruto's eyes flared open wide for a moment, and he jerked his body as if to resist, but relaxed and soon melted into the kiss. Sasuke smirked and let his tounge explore the other boys, nipping playful at Naruto's lower lip. Naruto moaned instinctively , pressing his body against Sasukes, deeping the kiss. "

"Sasuke..." he moaned into the other boys mouth.

But suddenly, Sasuke pulled away, leaving a baffled and battered Naruto against the tree.

"Neh! Sasuke-kun? What was.?"

Sasuke cut him off. "Are you hiccups gone?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment. Then after a while he smiled. "I guess. Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. Don't mention it dobe." He began to stalk off, making his way down the hill.

"Neh! Neh! Sasuke? Were are you going? I thought we were gonna spar?"

Sasuke didn't even turn around. "We did, and I think you won Naruto. Congrats."

Naruto touched his lips gingerly. "Sasuke?" he whispered.

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Hn?"

"I think..I think I love you...do..do you love me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Baka, I told you. You won. So yes, yes I do Naruto. Remember, sometimes, SOMETIMES, opposites attract."

Naruto smiled broadly. "I WON!" he shouted in victory, still to dizzy to stand.

Sasuke smirked before he walked off the hill, down to the village. "Just remember dobe, we were on the hill. And the whole village can see everything, and everyone on the hill."

He heard the boy gulp.

"Good luck explaining this to Sakura."

**END.**

**:) thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (ahh! i just LOVE these two! w)**

**~Fluffy99~**


End file.
